Furtivo Pigmeo
thumb|250px El Furtivo Pigmeo es un personaje mencionado en Dark Souls. Lore El Furtivo Pigmeo era uno de los Señores, uno de los cuatro seres que encontraron las Almas de Señor dentro de la Primera Llama. El Pigmeo encontró un alma única, el Alma Oscura, y con los fragmentos de esta creó a la raza humana.Miyazaki: "It isn't written anywhere, but, the image is something like humanity's ancestor. He found the Lord Soul, fragmented it and humanity are like the fragments of it. Kinda like an ancestor, yeah. So the descendants, the humans, have a part of that Lord Soul." Se desconoce el papel del Pigmeo en la guerra contra los Dragones Eternos. Sin embargo, se sabe que los humanos lucharon junto a las fuerzas de Gwyn durante la guerra, aunque su aportación nunca fue elogiada.Descripción del Escudo de cabeza de dragón.Descripción del Escudo grande de cabeza de dragón. Tras la victoria de los Dioses, Gwyn le regaló a los guerreros pigmeos una tierra en el fin del mundo, conocida como La Ciudad Anillada. También les entregó a su hija menor Filianore, a la que le prometió que volvería a buscarla cuando llegase el momento.Descripción del Estandarte pequeño del Enviado. Mientras la princesa Filianore durmiera, la ciudad prevalecería eternamente.Eventos de Dark Souls III: The Ringed City. Según Kaathe el Asediador, una Serpiente Primigenia, el Pigmeo había previsto la llegada de la Edad Oscura al final de la Era del Fuego. Temiendo a los humanos y a la Oscuridad que estos desencadenarían sobre el mundo, Gwyn se sacrificó para reavivar la Primera Llama y prolongó anormalmente la Era del Fuego.Diálogo de Kaathe el Asediador. El destino final del Pigmeo es incierto, ya que no se lo vuelve a mencionar en la historia tras los eventos mencionados anteriormente. Trama Dark Souls Durante los eventos de Dark Souls, el Pigmeo solo es mencionado indirectamente por Kaathe, líder de los Espectros Oscuros. Kaathe le cuenta al No muerto elegido que es el descendiente del Pigmeo y que deberá ser el responsable de traer la Edad Oscura como tenía planeado su antepasado. Si el Elegido cumple con la tarea, Kaathe y otras serpientes primordiales, incluyendo a Frampt, se inclinarán con respeto hacia el nuevo Señor Oscuro. Dark Souls III Durante los eventos de Dark Souls III, la voluntad de traer la Edad Oscura es transmitida por Kaathe a través de la Iglesia Azabache de Londor, cuyos miembros desean ver a su Señor de los Huecos coronado y gobernar el mundo sin luz. En Ashes of Ariandel, la Pintora revela que ella planea utilizar la sangre del Alma Oscura para pintar un nuevo mundo que reemplace al actual, y que su figura paterna Gael la está buscando, lo que lo conduce hasta la La Ciudad Anillada. Curiosidades *A pesar de que parecen servir a la voluntad de Kaathe, los miembros de la Iglesia Azabache de Londor también defienden la idea de que el "verdadero rostro de la humanidad" es el de un Hueco, los cuales en realidad carecen de humanidad. Galería Alma Oscura.jpg|El Alma Oscura del Furtivo Pigmeo Gwyn coronando a un pigmeo.jpg|Estatua que representa a Gwyn coronando a uno de los pigmeos Referencias en:Furtive Pygmy Categoría:Personajes mencionados de Dark Souls Categoría:Lore